Paris Nights
by Lex55
Summary: Just a short little fluff piece involving Gizzie.


Gizzie prompts

Title: Paris Nights

Rating: PG

Feedback: Like I'd say no to that. It would be much appreciated in fact.

Summary: Just a short little fluff piece involving Gizzie.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just borrowing them for a little fun.

A/N: This is my first prompt. Actually, it's two. Someone requested a fic involving a prom and someone else requested a fic involving a corsage, so since those two requests go hand in hand I made them into one. I hope that's allowed. Also, I was a doofus who didn't write down who requested these prompts, so I'm sorry to whoever did, but I hope you both enjoy it anyways.

A/N 2: George and Izzie never broke up. Its all happy blue skies for these two in this fic. So much so a fair warning should be advised for excessive corniness and fluff. Consider yourself warned… :)

/000/

Izzie slowly opened the front door of her house and let herself in. She sighed as she shuffled into the dark foyer and allowed the bag she was carrying heavily fell to the floor as she leaned on the wall with one arm to kick of her shoes. It had been an incredibly long day. It was flu season and the clinic had been jammed packed all day with cranky sick people, all demanding that they be seen as soon as possible. She loved the clinic, but it was days like that, that could drive a person crazy. She had been coughed on, sneezed on, thrown up on, screamed at, and bitten and that was all before lunch. She was dead tired now. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep for days.

She threw her keys on the table by the door and heard a bang come from within the kitchen. She turned her head towards the sound and furrowed her brow.

"George?" She called out into the dark house. She was in the middle of shrugging her coat off when she heard someone come barreling towards her from the kitchen and frantically run past her into the living room.

Izzie raised an eyebrow as the blur, who look distinctively like her boyfriend, scurried past her. She finished shrugging her coat off and without looking, reached out to put it on the coat rack, but when she heard her coat fall to the ground she looked back to where the coat rack use to be. "What the hell?"

She turned back towards the darken house. It was a cloudy night out, so she didn't have the moonlight to help her see and her eyes weren't adjusting to the darkness as quick as she would like.

"George?" She asked, again, trying to crane her neck to see if she could see him in the living room. She heard him shuffling around in the larger room, but it was so dark she couldn't see him.

"You're early!" His voice floated out from the living room, she still couldn't see him but she could tell he was fiddling with something.

"Early?" She said, carefully making her way towards the living room entrance. "If you mean coming in at a God-awful hour and two hours later than when I was suppose to get off, than yeah, I'm early."

"Really? What time is it?" He asked.

"It's past one," she said a little weary as she heard what sounded like the couch being pushed across the room. She tried squinting her eyes in hopes it would help her see boyfriend in the dark, but all she could make out was his dark figure moving across the room.

"Huuh," he grunted out as he finished moving the couch. "Must have lost track of time."

She reached out to her left to blindly find the light switch on the wall. "What are you…"

"Don't turn on the lights!"

Izzie froze in movement at the command. "Oookay, this isn't right out of a creepy stalker movie at all."

"Just hush," George's light-hearted voice came from across the room.

Izzie could tell from the sound coming from across the room that he was fiddling with something again. "Ooh wait," She giggled out. "Are you having another 'private moment'?"

"What?" George asked, confused as he stopped whatever he was doing. "NO! Why does your mind always jump to that?"

"I think the better question should be, why doesn't yours?" She said, trying unsuccessfully to contain her giggle. "I get it, it's a guy thing. You gotta do what you gotta do…"

"Just stop talking," George laughed out across the room, resuming his mysterious movement. "Just stop with the pervy-ness and close your eyes."

"Okay, well that's not gonna help with the pervy-ness…"

George waited a moment and then asked, "Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes," Izzie nodded, keeping her eyes fully open. She figured if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her.

George waited a beat. "Are you sure your eyes are closed?" He asked, skeptically.

"George!"

Just then she heard a click and she was taken back when the room was suddenly lit up by what looked like thousands of white Christmas lights. She gasped as she looked around the room in awe. There were tiny white lights everywhere. Strung across the walls, lying across the furniture, hung around the fireplace. The soft twinkling lights illuminated the whole room.

Finally, her eyes fell on George who was standing in the middle of the room, holding together two plugged electric cords that must have lit the whole room. He was dressed up in a nice coat and tie and smiling at her awed expression. She just stood there with her mouth slightly agape at the sight before her.

"I knew you didn't close your eyes," He said, with a soft smile.

"George…" She said just above a whisper. "What is all this?"

"This…" George said, outstretching his arms, showing the room off. "This is, 'Paris Nights.'"

He lifted his hand to point out the white banner hanging over the fireplace that said the same thing in large scraggly writing that looked like George's handwriting.

Her brow furrowed more as she softly shook her head in confusion.

"Last year," George continued. "You told me that growing up, you always looked forward to going to the prom. That you couldn't wait to get to have the one magical night where you weren't the kid from the wrong side of the tracks or the lonely smart pretty girl that no one talked to, that you could just dance in your date's arms and not worry about a thing. …But you didn't get to go to your first prom because…"

"I was pregnant with Hannah," She finished for him when his sentence fell away.

"And your second one, well, you didn't get to go… because…" his voice falling away once more.

"Denny…" She whispered.

He just nodded his head and took a small step closer to her. She was still rooted in shock by the door.

"So this is your prom." He said, tenderly. Slowly making his way towards her. "This is your one magical night where you aren't the kid from wrong side of the tracks, and you aren't the lonely smart pretty girl…"

Izzie felt a slow smile form on her face as her eyes began to sting from tears. George was only a few feet away now.

"And tonight," He said, taking the few steps to close off the space between them. "Well, tonight, you're just MY smart pretty girl."

Izzie let out shaky breath she didn't even know she was holding as she tried to blink back the tears in her eyes. George reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. The soft sounds of a guitar started playing as Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Night_ started up on the speakers placed all around the room.

"Izzie Stevens, will you do me the great honor of having the first dance with me?" George asked, softly, offering her his hand.

Izzie's bright smile spilt her face as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her close to his body. He took the lead as he wrapped his arm low around her waist and pressed her body even closer to his. He used his other arm to hold her hand close to his chest as she hooked her right arm over his shoulder and pressed her face close to his.

They started swaying to the sounds of the sweet music and she closed her eyes as he held her close. They both stayed silent as they breathed each other in and turned in circles around the room.

"You did all of this for me?" Izzie asked, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"Mmm hmm" George just mumbled, pressing his nose in her hair and taking a deep breath in.

"How?" Izzie asked, amazed as she looked around and noticed all the hard work he must have put into this from setting up all the lights, to moving all the furniture to make their dance floor, to picking out the music.

"Well, once I got Meredith to stay at Derek's for the night, Cristina to, for once, crash some where else for the night, and…well, Alex automatically volunteered to be on call for the night once he found out what I was doing, but after all that, it wasn't that hard to set up. Just took awhile."

Izzie looked over at the banner again.

"Paris Nights," She said, smiling knowingly.

"According to the yearbook in the bottom of a box in the back of our closet, the '98 Senior Prom theme at Chehalis High School was Paris Nights."

Izzie didn't think her smile could get any wider but he kept proving her wrong.

"And over there," he said, using their clasped hands to point to the corner where the missing coat rack from before was covered in lights. "That's the Eiffel tower."

"Wow," She giggled. "Authentic."

"I know, right?" George smiled. "It's like we're there. Just wait until you check out my moon."

Izzie looked around the room and laughed when her eyes fell on a big blob of lights that sorta formed a circle on the wall.

"Cristina said it looked like a deformed evil cookie." George said, offhandedly.

"It's perfect," Izzie said, placing her head on his shoulder. "It's all perfect…"

"Oh wait!" George said suddenly, pulling back. "I forgot something."

He pulled away from her arms and she was sad that she was no longer in his. He jogged over to the table pushed across the room and grabbed something. He walked back over to her and held a plastic container in front of her.

Izzie raised an eyebrow at him as she looked at what was inside the container.

"A corsage?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he said, gulping. Then he shook his head and looked down at the floor. "It's too much, right? It just went from sweet and romantic, to weird and corny, right."

Izzie reached out and cupped his cheeks with both hands as she surprised him with a kiss, halting his line of thinking right there. It started off as a slow kiss that soon turned into a passionate one. When they slowly pulled apart, they were both panting heavy.

"Gimme," Izzie said, laughing. She lifted her arm as he opened the container and placed the small flower bracelet around her wrist, his fingers ghosting over her skin, giving her chills.

George took her back into his arms and Izzie fit perfectly in his hold.

"I've never gotten a corsage before," Izzie noted, looking at her arm resting on his chest. "It even matches my blue scrubs."

"Of course, I'm just that good," George smiled, turning them in small circles around the room again.

"I see." Izzie said, placing her head back on his shoulder again and allowing herself to relax in his arms.

"So it is, right?" George asked. "Good, I mean. Everything's good? Because you deserve good, you deserve everything."

Izzie lifted her head again and looked him in the eyes. She leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips while keeping her eyes open. She pulled back slightly but still kept her close hold on him.

"Good doesn't even begin to describe the way I feel right now."

She brushed some of his bangs away from his face and let her hand slide down his face until it was resting on his neck.

"And George," She said smiling, hoping she could convey in one look everything that he made her feel. "You are my everything."

George smiled at her answer and kissed her for it. He started swaying to the music as they danced and kissed. After a while, they pulled apart, but kept their close hold while dancing. They danced for a long while, not saying a word as they held onto each other and moved to the music.

After a while, George was the one who broke the silence.

"Iz, of course, you know what comes after prom?"

Izzie lifted her head and looked at him, as she shook her head no.

"Pervy-ness," George grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

Izzie let her head fall back as she laughed out loudly.

Her long tiring day was quickly forgotten while she danced so close to him. She would never feel tired and weary as long as she was in his arms. She was right all those years ago when she use to dream of her perfect prom night. It was magical. It was perfect.

It was George.

/000/

The End.

/000/


End file.
